An Eclipse of Hearts
by Jerauddevereaux
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome Suspense/Drama. Paralyzed in a vegetative state, Kagome seems to be beyond saving and Inu-Yasha can barely take it. Searching for a way to cure her and bring her back from her weak form. The adventure forms from this tragic situation.


Special Thanks to Cassandra, for being my muse.  
I own nothing of Inuyasha. But I own every volume of the manga! : D

Also, this fan-fiction will contain content not necessarily suitable for a younger crowd. There will be a couple of lemons (Sexual content), mild language, and violence. Please discontinue to read if you are one of these people.

**An Eclipse of Hearts  
Chapter 1: Prelude to Darkness Part 1**

The light outside was dimming slowly. The sun was beginning to set again.

Another day had gone by so slowly that it seemed like the universe was conspiring against him, and Kagome was still gone. Nothing had changed. Inuyasha had still failed to save her, and with every passing day he felt the emotions consume him more and more. The love for Kagome, the anger for his potential failure, the guilt from possibly failing yet another woman, and the fear of losing her, the wight of it all ripped through his body like wildfire as if it was happening now.

But most of all, the weakness he'd felt. Not a damn day passed by that Inuyasha didn't die a little more inside.

He walked through the dying meadow shrouded with negativity up to Kaede's village, then to the house Kagome would likely never leave from. Miroku was already in there, comforting Sango yet again as they said their daily prayers in hopes Kagome would once again flutter her eyes open again. Sadly, to no prevail. He hadn't seen her big, brown, forever worrying eyes in almost a year and he missed it more than he'd like to admit to even himself. For now, it was all he could do not to breakdown at the very thought of the incident, so he continued his façade. Continued to act as if he had accepted it and isolated himself as per usual. And, for the most part, people believed it. Miroku and Sango on the other hand, would have no part of it. They knew him too well to believe his fake sarcasm and lies. Shippou was too young, but even he had a small understanding. And, to be completely honest, it annoyed him to a great extent. No longer did he want to be understood or cared about to the point where he could possibly hurt another again.

He didn't want to care anymore.

Inuyasha turned towards the woods and the tree he'd been pinned to for a number of years until Kagome had released him. With the wind whipping through his hair, his eyes intently focused on dodging trees and his destination, but his mind in a completely different place, Inuyasha pressed on. Within minutes, Inuyasha had stopped at his destination and jumped onto one of the trees more sturdy branches.

It was the only place he felt even somewhat ease.

The problems and the emotions that plagued his unstable mind seemed to blow away for fractions of a second at a time. The fear would then creep up slowly and obliterate his peaceful world.

_Damn it! Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why couldn't I have gotten there on time and saved her! Instead…I failed her._ InuYasha's mind screamed at him, threatening to punish him with tears.

"Kagome…If only I could go back…If only there was a way I could save you now… I promise I will. Or I will die trying." No more could he hold it back. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the tree and let a few precious tears escape his amber eyes. Teeth clenched, body wrecked with too many extremely intense emotions at once, his mind fled to the last memory of Kagome he had.

The Betrayal.

The Incident.

Flashback Sequence Commence ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Year before.

"SIT BOY!!" A, once again, extremely angry Kagome bellowed out at a stubborn Inuyasha. Long, raven colored hair blew carelessly in the wind and her big, brown, eyes gazed infuriated at InuYasha, who was now writhing on the ground in pain.

"Damn it Kagome! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha snapped out at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you know EXACTLY why I did that! You can't stop me from going to my own time if I want to!" Storming off towards the well, Kagome proceeded to hurriedly jump in before InuYasha could stop her once again. The cool blue light enveloped her floating body for seconds until she felt her shoes, at last, touch the dirt ground. Climbing out of the old well she thought. _Inuyasha…how can you be so sensitive at time, and then so utterly destructively rude the rest of the time? For once could you just CALM DOWN?_

The snow blew frigidly through the crack in the door leading to modern day Japan and made Kagome shiver for a moment. Sprinting from the well room, to her bedroom so as to not stay in the cold longer than she had to, she flopped straight on her bed to contemplate the days' events. Search for the jewel shard. Fight with Inuyasha. Fight ridiculous looking demons. Fight with Inuyasha. Ride on Kirara with Sango because of a fight with Inuyasha. Fight with Inuyasha. Sadly, that's what most of her days consisted of.

Fights with Inuyasha. About small thing, big things, Kikyou, Koga, Shippou, The Jewel shards, food, stupid things, and whatever else pushed either of the twos' buttons ever so slightly, they would fight about. It seems like a never ending chain of fighting that could only be changed by two things. Kagome's leaving forever or an extremely drastic change in the both of them. A revelation of sorts. Kagome sighed at the negative thoughts. She knew she would think differently once he came back for her, yet she always caught herself cursing him before she went to bed.

This brought her to the topic she feared most. Kikyou. No matter how much she tried to figure it out, she could never understand why Inuyasha couldn't get over the girl. She couldn't deny that Kikyou was beautiful, strong, intelligent...oh wait.

"I...I'm none of those things..."Kagome's eyes began to tear up a small bit. _Why can't I be strong, beautiful, smart, and be able to stand on my own like she does? I guess that's why I'll never compare..._

"Inuyasha will be back soon and all will be well. It's not like he doesn't always come back…I know I can count on him always…" And with that, the raven haired beauty fell into a deep sleep brought on by extreme exhaustion and, let's face it, a lot of sadness.

------------------

"Inuyasha! Stop being stubborn and go get Kagome back now!" Sango yelled irritated at Inuyasha. Sango threw her shoe at him, in hopes he would get to moving. Sadly, this did not work, it only irritated him more and inspired him to then throw the shoe hard and fast at an unsuspecting Shippou.

"Ow Inuyasha!! That really hurt!" Cried a teary eyed Shippou. "You're so mean! I want Kagome!" Shippou ran away, fearing more objects might be thrown at his poor targeted body.

"Well she ain't here you little rat." Inuyasha whispered to himself, then scoffed and walked away towards the forest.  
_She isn't here… _He thought until safely out of hearing range.

"Feh! Why should I have to go get her!!?? Why can't she come to me sometimes? Yeah, let her come to me this time. I'm not going off to fetch her every time she acts stupid and runs off." Inuyasha seemed proud of himself. After all, Kagome had started the fight. Why should he have to get her when she had been the one to mess up? Subconsciously, he had drifted off and started walking towards the well, spaced out. But what could he do? The warm feudal wind circled around his body, making his hair flow every which way. His breathing got more and more shallow until he had calmed down a significant amount. Slumping to the ground in front of the well, he began to let his thoughts consume him and take form.

"If I only I didn't make her stay, I feel like this whole thing is my fault, am I all to blame? What if Kagome's right?" Contemplation seemed to overwhelm him as his mind raced to every possible conclusion. His eyes flutter in a sense of discomfort, not only from the slumber that was about to take place, but from his thoughts of Kagome. Deciding things was never his speciality. His mind twirled and wrapped around Kagome's words, was she right? As he closed his eyes ever so gently, he could swear he saw a glimmer of what appeared to be a snake-like light.

--------------

A/N: No the flashback is not over. The flashback will take at least 2 more chapters to finish. That was the shortest quarter of a chapter I've ever written sadly. But, alas, I cannot think anymore. For future reference, the shoe thing was because I got writers block and decided to fiddle around with it, and it made me laugh. So HA! Take that shoe! Anyways. Next part should be up later, depending on when I have time. Anyways, feel free to either PM me or comment below your questions, concerns, or whatever else about the story pops into your head. Please keep it constructive though please. : )  
~Miranda


End file.
